Los ex novios de mi novia
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Por que en ocasiones, el primer amor... sabe a hiel para el actual, los chicos también tienen su corazoncito... léanlo en lo que queda el último capitulo de Money baby D:


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me Pertenece es obra de Naoko Takeuchi, yo… soy una inconforme con el final **

Cap 1 Armand

Época de exámenes, era lo único que no le gustaba de tener que volver al planeta Tierra, igualmente parecía que las chicas odiaban eso y era entendible, lo que no lo era, era ver a cierta rubia en la nada mientras todos incluida Serena hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por terminar el problema que les impusieron Taiki y Amy

-El tiempo se terminó, vamos a mostrar los resultados chicas-Llamo Amy a sus amigas, Lita suspiró resignada lo mismo que Rey

-Creo que mi resultado está mal-Se quejó Seiya suspirando

-Fue muy difícil este problema-Le siguió Serena, era bueno verlos empáticos ya que desde que Darien había regresado, se habían distanciado por obvias razones ahora eran buenos amigos y no era para menos teniendo dulces postres cualquiera olvidaba las penas amorosas, más si eran hechos por Lita, mostraron los cuadernos, el de Serena difería solo por un número

-Estuviste muy cerca Serena te felicito-Animó Amy

-Gracias Amy-Lloriqueo la rubia, fue entonces que la peliazul notó que hacía falta otro cuaderno

-Creo que falta el de Mina-Le susurró Taiki provocando el sonrojo de la chica y la sonrisa cálida por parte de él, era tierno ver lo nerviosa que podía ponerla aunque ya eran oficialmente una pareja

-Mina-Llamó Amy, la rubia seguía viendo al vacío-Mina-Llamo una segunda vez, fue cuando todos se miraron, Yaten tomo la libreta despertando a la rubia

-¡No, esperen!-Grito eufórica y no encontraron ni un número escrito, solo una palabra… Armand

-¿Acaso lo explique muy difícil Mina?-Pregunto Taiki para evitar que las miradas se posaran en Yaten, dado que era bastante notorio lo que sentía por la distraída chica y ella parecía no darse por enterada, solo Serena parecía estar muy… muy… muy seria al igual que el compañero minino de la Sailor del amor, cosa que advirtieron Taiki y Seiya

-No es eso… solo que…-Excuso la rubia reflexiono unos segundos y…-Me voy a casa no me siento bien, estudien mucho chicas recuerden que el futuro depende del estudio-Agrego esa frase rara que indico para todo el mundo que algo no estaba bien, prontamente se puso de pie y salió, Artemis suspiro

-¿Qué sucede Artemis?-Preguntó Luna y el gatito negó

-Usualmente Mina no se comporta así… ¿Paso algo Artemis?-Pregunto Lita y el minino las miro

-Es cierto, sólo se ha comportado así en dos ocasiones… o tiene otra audición-Enumero Rey

-O se trata de un muchacho-Aseveró Amy finalizando la frase de la pelinegra y luego sonrojándose por las miradas de todos

-Pues de hecho…-Artemis se interrumpió

-Artemis… ¿Se trata de Armand?-Fue la pregunta se Serena que saco del trance al gato blanco, y percatándose de que Serena sabía algo

-¿Tu sabes algo Serena?-Comenzó Amy acercándosele junto con Taiki

-¿Quién es Armand?-Pregunto Lita acorralando a la de chonguitos

-¿El novio de Mina?-Cuestiono Rey acercándose más a Serena

-Esperen, esperen…-Pedía la rubia

-Tienes que decirnos-Fue una frase cortante y fría por parte de Yaten, no preguntaba, no pedía, ordenaba

Se hizo un silencio

-Pues verán… -Empezó Serena- No creo que a Mina le agrade si lo cuento ¿Qué dices Artemis?-Pregunto al gato que suspiro resignado

-Viendo la situación sería bueno que lo contaras-Dio el visto bueno por fin

-Armand fue… el primer amor de Mina, cuando ella vivía en Inglaterra- Comentó Serena

-Así que su primer amor-Suspiro Lita ensoñada

-Vamos gatita el segundo amor puede ser mejor que el primero-Murmuro Seiya poco contento a la castaña, el apodo puesto por que ya no tenía bombón

-Pero no fue algo lindo-Continuo Serena y procedió a relatar la historia de Armand, Mina y Catherine, como creyeron la muerte de la rubia, como ella vio que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, como se marcho sin decir nada, el problema que surgió con las malignas y Catherine, así como la gran madures y bondad de su amiga- Y eso fue todo-Terminó el relato

-Así que Mina… renunció a su amor por el bien de su amiga-Reflexiono Amy

-Eso no lo sabía, pensé que era una inmadura como Serena-Ataco sin querer Rey

-¡Oye!-Rezongó la rubia

-Entonces… ese tal Armand le rompió el corazón a Mina-Seiya cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-No creo que fuera su intención… pero sí fuera yo, no sería tan amable con esa amiga-Taiki incluso se animo a dar su punto de vista

-Dime Serena, ¿ella sigue en contacto con ese sujeto?-No había para Yaten otra forma de llamar a tal persona, incluso sujeto le quedaba demasiado lindo según él

-Pues no lo sé-La rubia parecía pensativa-Supongo que Catherine debió contarle de lo que paso-Fue lo único que podía pensar

-De hecho así es… Mina después de aquella ocasión recibió varias cartas de Armand desde Inglaterra, pero hace unos días recibió una llamada de Catherine, le dijo que Armand venía de visita este fin de semana… pero eso no es todo, parece ser que ellos dos terminaron su relación…-Explicaba el gatito- Desde ese día… Mina no ha sido la misma, cundo le pregunte ella dijo… "No importa, Armand es un buen amigo no hay problema en recibirlo"-Recordó la sonrisa poco sincera de la rubia

-Si ese es el caso no debemos dejar a nuestra amiga sola-Decidió Lita poniéndose de pie

-Chicas no creo que sea conveniente interferir…-Amy trato de evitar que se hiciera un equipo a favor de acompañar a Mina

-Es cierto, la hizo sufrir una vez así que nada nos asegura que no lo haga de nuevo-Rey igualmente resolvió ayudar a su amiga

-Pero…-Artemis igual intento objetar

-Pues tengo el día libre así que con gusto las acompañaré-Seiya se unió al plan

-Chicas…-Serena igual no estaba muy de acuerdo

-Está decidido entonces-Lita guiño el ojo terminando al fin con la conversación, Yaten parecía de mal humor y todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento seguía con mala cara

-Ese Armand debió haber sido muy importante para Mina-Seiya interrumpió el largo silencio

-Dicen que los primeros amores son difíciles de superar…-Respondió Taiki

-Aún no puedo creer que quiera recibirlo después del dolor que le causo-Continuo Seiya y ambos castaño y pelinegro miraron al ojiverde que veía a la ventana-Pero me sorprende más lo calmado que te muestras Yaten-Saco al aludido de su aparente frialdad

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería estar enfadado por un viejo amor?-Pregunto aunque por su tono sí parecía molesto

-Lo que no es de tu año…-Comento Taiki sonriente

-Sí fuera yo y bombón hubiera resultado lastimada en esas épocas por su novio… me enfadaría bastante que accediera a verlo… aunque entiendo que Mina no es tu novia-Ataco el pelinegro a su amigo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… esa niña es demasiado buena, ese sujeto podría tener otras intenciones-Yaten estaba enojado sí, pero lo que más le irritaba era que le molestara tanto

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres-Suspiro Seiya

-Supongo que eso es lo que nos atrae de ellas, esa calidez y sencillez, perdonan con suma facilidad… las mujeres son criaturas sorprendentes-Dijo Taiki sonriendo mientras recordaba a cierta peliazul- En ese aspecto lamento haberme despedido de esa parte femenina, quizás podría entender un poco más a las chicas si aún fuera Sailor-Murmuro recordando viejos días

-Y es por eso que también rayan en la tontería Taiki, no estoy a favor de ese tipo y me molesta la actitud de Mina respecto a eso, ¿No sería más fácil decirle que no regrese?-Cuestiono el platinado- Además ese sujeto no debería tener cara para mirarla a los ojos después de consolarse con su mejor amiga-Atacó casi gritando a lo que sus dos amigos sonrieron aliviados

-Por fin expresas lo que sientes-Palmeo Seiya el hombro del ojiverde- No está bien que te lo guardes por mucho tiempo, ponte a pensar sí ese chico el cual fue su primer amor regresa con intenciones de conquistarla… tú te quedarás solo-Le advirtió

-Eso no pasara- Aseguro convencido Yaten y viro nuevamente a la ventana, quizás muy en el fondo ese miedo era lo que le irritaba y es que no era para nada agradable observar como algo que te gusta te es arrebatado, si Mina decidiera quedarse con el susodicho Armand su regreso a la Tierra era en vano, tenía que hacer algo si ese fuera el caso pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo podría intervenir? Él no sería capaz de dejarla ir solo por verla feliz, era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo y no quería que su felicidad fuera de alguien más, en ese sentido con él no aplicaba el "aunque no sea conmigo"… pero y si ella así lo quería ¿Qué si Mina seguía enamorada de él? Cerró los ojos y la visualizo abrazada de otro mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor

-Demonios-Maldijo a la nada llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que suspiraron, esa noche no fue una noche tranquila cada que Yaten cerraba los ojos esa imagen con un tipo al que no podía verle el rostro se presentaba y por más que corría ellos se alejaban caminando lentamente tomados de la mano

-¡Regresa!-Grito en medio de su mal sueño, agitado, sentado a mitad de la noche mientras tocaba su frente y recordó las palabras de su princesa el día que los relevó de su cargo

Flashback

_-"Mientras tengan algo importante que proteger en ese lugar… ese será su hogar"-La princesa del planeta Fireball acariciaba las flores del enorme jardín que renacidas adornaban el palacio el cual gracias al esfuerzo de sus Sailor ahora recobraba su esplendor_

_-"Princesa nosotros la tenemos a usted"-Renegó Helear sin entender por qué el repentino cambio_

_-"¿Puedes decirme si así eres totalmente feliz? Helear, Maker, Fighter, ustedes crearon lazos con esas chicas que nunca podrán romperse, ellas les enseñaron lo que es la amistad y… el amor-Sonrió cálida- Además ahora que celebraré nupcias deben saber que tendré guardias de sobra, no podemos dejar que se queden sin trabajo-Bromeo igualmente dulce- Ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo y merecen un gran descanso, no se preocupen por mí… ya que ahora alguien más lo hará en su lugar- El susodicho llegaba para encontrarse con ella, podía distinguirse en la mirada el amor y la sinceridad que profesaba a su princesa- Ahora ustedes tienen la importante misión de preocuparse por alguien que ocupe su corazón, solo así podrán hacerme realmente feliz"-Sonrió como despedida retirándose _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Alguien a quien proteger-Murmuró y se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama… y así entre la ansiedad y el no saber qué sucedería llegó el sábado, Yaten llevaba su bostezo número 15 de ese día

-¿Qué sucede Yaten no has dormido bien?-Pregunto Seiya al notar el poco usual gesto de cansancio del platinado

-Solo es un poco de insomnio-Respondió, fue entonces que vieron llegar a Mina y las chicas, la rubia obviamente confundida sonreía, Darien Chiba el novio de Serena se encontraba con ellas, el peliplata miro entonces a Seiya que parecía muy tranquilo y se preguntó cómo era que lo soportaba

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludo animada pese a las ojeras que pareciera solo notó el platinado- ¿Ustedes también se unieron al club de las preocupadas?-Preguntó como de costumbre

-Algo así-Respondió Taiki algo sonriente al ver el sonrojo de Amy cuando lo vio

-Ya les dije que no hay de qué preocuparse, solo recibiré a un amigo que hace tiempo no veía, pero no me hacen caso-Suspiro decaída

-Mina, todas se preocupan por ti-Le animo Darien que abrazaba a Serena sin ninguna consideración por Seiya, al menos eso sentía Yaten

-No importa Mina, pase lo que pase estaremos de tu lado-Lita la apoyo y la chica no sabía porque de tanta preocupación, entonces miro a Serena que sonrió algo fingido y Artemis que agacho la mirada, entonces entendió que les habían contado la historia-¡Bueno de todas formas tengo que presentarles a Armand, verán que es un chico muy apuesto y dulce!-Grito eufórica al parecer y eso puso de peor humor a cierto ojiverde ¿Qué tenía de bueno ver a quien te rompía el corazón? No lo entendía, realmente trataba de saber por que recordar hechos dolorosos parecía el pasatiempo de esa chica- ¡Ah ahí esta!-Señaló a un joven

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto Rey tratando de enfocar

-Ahí el de la chaqueta café-Le señaló Mina e inmediatamente levanto la mano-¡Armand!-Grito entusiasmada saludándolo, el chico la observo y sonrió acercándose

-Ay… en verdad es apuesto-Murmuró Lita- Se parece al chico que me abandono-Suspiro y Seiya medio sonrió

-Cierto-Le secundo Amy arrepintiéndose después por la presencia de Taiki quien sonrió confiado

-Supongo que lo es-Fue su comentario encogiéndose en hombros

-Mina… mírate, eres toda una mujer ahora, has crecido y te ves más hermosa-Alabo el tan dichoso Armand acariciando en la cabeza a la rubia que se sonrojo levemente

-Armand hay algunas personas que quiero presentarte-Señaló Mina a sus amigos

-No me digas… me hablaste tanto de ellos que creo conocerlos-Dejo la mochila que llevaba y tomo la mano de Serena- Tú debes ser Serena-La chica asintió- Y tu su prometido-Apretó la mano del pelinegro que asintió-Esta hermosa dama debe ser Rey, me encantaría pasar por el templo donde vives-Saludo a la pelinegra que sonrió sonrojada, en el templo Nicolás estornudo- Esta linda señorita… debes ser Lita, muero por probar la comida que preparas-Saludo tomando igual la mano de la castaña que solo asintió ensoñada a lo que Seiya tosió-Claro, siempre y cuando tu novio te de permiso-Era su forma de disculparse y la castaña se sonrojo

-N-no él y yo…-Se interrumpió mirando a todos lados sin saber que hacer la Sailor del planeta gigante

-Y tu, debes ser la inteligente y dulce Amy, es un placer conocerte-Saludó en forma muy cortés ya que cierto castaño lo miro bastante firme antes de proceder a tomar la mano de la chica- Y supongo que ustedes tres son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, los nuevos amigos de Mina-Señaló equivocadamente a los tres confundiéndolos por completo

-Armand, el de la derecha es Taiki el es el novio de Amy, el de en medio es Seiya el novio de Lita-La aludida negó manoteando- Y el de la izquierda es Yaten-Presentó bien la chica

-Es un placer conocerte-Taiki fue el primero en saludar, seguido de Seiya, cuando llegó a Yaten el apretón se hizo más fuerte

-¿Ninguna de estas bellas damas es tu novia?-Pregunto al parecer inocente pero teniendo en cuenta la horrible mirada que le dedico cuando alabo a Mina

-No… aún-Apretó más la mano del joven y el ambiente se hizo tenso

Y el trayecto fue mucho más tenso, Mina y Armand hablaban en Inglés dentro del auto lo que impedía la correcta comprensión de lo que hablaban ya que la rapidez y fluidez de ambos era admirable

-Alguien… está bastante enfadado-Señaló Seiya en voz baja a Yaten que parecía matar con la mirada a Armand

-I would like to talk in private when we get in your house-Fue la frase de Armand que empeoro el ambiente en el auto

-Why? If you can say anything you want here-Le respondió Yaten al parecer metido en la conversación

-¡Ah, Yaten también sabe Inglés! ¿Eso es bueno no Armand? Quizás puedan llevarse bien-La rubia parecía no percatarse de la situación en que estaba metida, tampoco pareció darle importancia a lo que dijo el ojiverde

-Lo dudo-Susurró Yaten mirando a otro lado y entonces los demás atinaron a sonreír un poco arrepentidos de la sugerencia de acompañar a Mina, una vez llegaron a la casa de la joven el plan era marcharse pero… Yaten se invitó solito y los demás no desaprovecharon la ocasión para poder espiar

-Tus amigos son personas divertidas Mina-Felicitó Armand a los chicos- Me alegra que tengas tan buenos amigos y supongo que Sailor V ahora tiene nuevos camaradas-Obvio el hecho de que sabía el secreto de la rubia

-Jajajajaja ya nos soy Sailor V Armand, eso paso hace mucho tiempo-La rubia conversaba animadamente- ¿Qué te parece si voy a traerles algo de beber?-Pregunto y se levantó

-Te ayudamos-Dijo Lita en acuerdo con las chicas dejando a los cuatro hombres solos y como era de esperarse el silencio se hizo presente

-Y bien… ¿Desde cuándo son amigos de Mina?-Preguntó el pelinegro para acabar con el silencio

-Hace bastante-Contestó Yaten

-Ya veo… en sus cartas ella los describió bastante-Continuó y de nuevo reino el silencio

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Pregunto Darien al otro chico que agradeció que rompiera el hielo

-Bien, realmente me emocionaba venir al país de donde es originaria Mina… porque quiero saber todo sobre ella-Menciono cerrando los ojos, tras la puerta Serena y Lita espiaban, Mina estaba prácticamente en la luna en la cocina intentando acomodar sus ideas mientras Rey y Amy la distraían para comprar tiempo

-Me parece extraño, antes tengo entendido querías saber todo de otra persona-Atacó Yaten y Taiki junto con Seiya intentaron hacer de la vista gorda

-Ah veo que Mina te ha contado la historia-Armand inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva aunque parecía muy tranquilo y confiado, Yaten sabía que nunca, nunca podría llevare bien con ese sujeto- Supongo que en aquel entonces aún era bastante inmaduro, si… ese día no hubiera ocurrido esa tragedia-Hizo una pausa

-¿Hubieras cambiado de opinión respecto a Mina?-Pregunto atacando el ojiverde, realmente le enfurecía la cama con la que se refería al hecho de lastimar a la chica

-Ella aún era una niña… no pensé que sería correcto verla como mujer-Directo al grano, lo que molesto más al ojiverde… ahora podía decir que lo odiaba

-¿Y que es diferente ahora?-Cuestiono el muchacho exasperado

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas acaso estas interesado en Mina?-Contra ataco el pelinegro

-Sí-Fue la respuesta corta y directa del muchacho que no lo pensó-A quien no le interesa la chica que le gusta-Y acepto sus sentimientos abiertamente cosa que dejo en blanco a las chicas incluidas Mina que al ver que sus amigas desaparecían salió para ver que sucedía

-Entonces podría decirse que ¿eres mi rival?-Pregunto con calma el pelinegro

-No, porque sencillamente ella no sería capaz de verte como algo más-Aseveró el muchacho-No le puedes llamar rival a alguien que no es considerado por la persona en cuestión-Sonrió, marcador 1-0 favor él

-Estas muy seguro de ello… como sí supieras lo que ella siente o como si dieras por hecho que eres su novio ¿Insinúas que ella no siente ya nada por mi?-Y fue el turno de Armand de dar la estocada, marcador empatado

-Recalco hechos obvios, ¿Quién en su sano juicio regresaría con quien le hizo daño? Aún si fuera así, siento decirte que yo no lo permitiría-El marcador 2-1 con ese comentario filoso por parte del ojiverde, y es que sencillamente era así, no dejaría la partida tan fácil, no era tan amable como Seiya, los demás chicos ahí presentes no sabían si intervenir o dejar que las cosas quedaran claras

-¿Asumes conocer todo de ella?-Preguntó ya algo irritado el mayor

-Odia los hongos, su sueños son lo más importante para ella esto es claro convertirse en una estrella, le gusta el voleibol, detesta las matemáticas y lengua, su bebida favorita es el jugo de naranja, sus colores preferidos son el naranja el blanco y el amarillo, le tiene miedo a su madre, a la policía y a los fantasmas, le gusta ir a la playa, cuando está confundida o triste suele decir que el estudio es importante, suele distraerse con facilidad, es relativamente mala para la cocina, muy soñadora… alegre hasta ruidosa, tiene seguridad en ella misma-Enumero el platinado lo que provoco la mirada desconcertada de Taiki y Seiya

-¿Desde cuándo sabe esas cosas?-Preguntó el pelinegro a lo que el castaño contesto

-Ha ido indagando sobre ella con las chicas, Amy me ha contado-Susurró

-Supongo que almenos está enterada de tus sentimientos en ese caso y te ha tomado en cuenta-Marcador 2-2… ninguno daba tregua aparente

-Supones bien-En ese momento el chico se levantó y abrió la puerta dejando caer a las demás y dando a conocer a una rubia parada con charola en mano que veía al frente con cara de asombro, fue entonces que entre el coraje, la frustración y la exasperación de discutir tan acaloradamente revolvió bastante las neuronas frías del chico-Lo siento ¿no percibiste el aroma de Mina? Era obvio en cuanto se acercó me di cuenta que estaba tras la puerta-Acto seguido abrazo a la chica por la cintura- Como puedes ver, sé mucho más cosas que tú de ella-Finalizó y la chica lo miró atenta, fue entonces que Armand rompió en risas

-Lo siento mucho Mina, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero tuve que indagar un poco sobre la persona que te gusta me daba bastante curiosidad, solo así podré irme tranquilo-Explicó el pelinegro

Silencio total, una Mina roja hasta el punto de camuflajearse con el moño que adornaba su cabello y un Yaten no solo sonrojado, también avergonzado y arrepentido

-Ahora podré regresar con la cabeza en alto, primero tenía que comprobar si él era digno de tenerte como novia, veo que no solo sabe todo de ti, también es capaz de defender lo que quiere-Armand parecía muy complacido, fue entonces que Yaten entendió dos cosas… ese hombre era demasiado odioso y jamás, JAMÁS aceptaría perder ante él -Pero claro… eso no implica que mis sentimientos cambien, estaré esperando… sí él no logra retenerte ten por seguro que yo sí… quien sabe… esta semana podría cambiar algo-Guiñó y luego miro al chico, desafío sobre la mesa… luego de ir a dejar Armand, Mina se encontraba en un largo silencio… que decidió romper muy a su manera

-Yaten-Llamó al chico que la miro de reojo-Sí querías saber algo de mí hubieras preguntado, claro que te iba a responder ¡Que falta de confianza! Y eso que me quieres-Animada tomo el brazo del platinado que con mala cara y sonrojado se cubrió los labios para no mostrar más de su vergüenza, Armand… nunca le caería bien, en especial con esas formas sucias de jugar con la gente

_**Lo sé… les debo Money Baby, estoy trabajando en ello para hacer bastante gracioso el capitulo, no quiero fallarles con el final de esa historia, mientras queda, subo esta que ya tenía hecha, Los ex novios de mi novia, no solo va por Yaten y Mina, el que sigue es de Amy y Taiki recuerden que Richard anda por ahí, luego tal vez ponga un mini de Serena y Darien con Seiya recuerden que muchas cosas sucedieron mientras el buen príncipe no estaba… estoy intentando que quede desde el punto de vista masculino he acosado a mi novio XD con preguntas sobre como se siente respecto a que la mayoría de mis ex son amigos míos y en especial de uno que en ocasiones me busca, a amigos que igual expresan sus opiniones, yo que puedo decir… los ex novios de mi novia será cortito pero ps ahí estará **_


End file.
